canonsfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sightings
Sightings from Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods. Email davidkcampbell@blueyonder.co.uk if you wish to add sightings. Observers so far: DKC '(David Keith Campbell), ''KJM''' (Kevin John McManus),' PW' (Phil Wallace) and MS (Mark Stanley), SG (Steve Gale) Rarest species/those with the most significant counts are listed first. 2010 Sightings JANUARY saturday 30th common buzzard,little owl,1 yellowhammer,40+linnet,9+nuthatch,4 treecreeper,1 rook,150 fieldfare,3 coal tit,5-6 g s woodpecker,4 goldcrest. Wednesday 27th January 2 Coal Tits, 2+ Goldcrest, 50+ Fieldfares, 150+ Redwings (KJM). Monday 25th January 40+ Skylark, 100+ Chaffinch, Grey Heron, Kestrel, 4 Pied Wagtails (KJM). Sunday 24th January 10 Bullfinches, 2 Blackcaps, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 6-8 Jays, c.120 Fieldfares, 40+ Linnets (MS). Saturday 23th January ''' 2 Rooks, 40+ Stock Doves, 3 Goldcrests, 5-6 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Grey Heron (KJM). '''Friday 22nd January 2 Goldcrests, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Coal Tit (not much today because of the rain) (KJM). Thursday 21st January 2 Rooks, 9 Yellowhammers, 160 Chaffinches, 250 Fieldfares, 350 Redwings (SG). Monday 18th January 1 Woodcock, 40 Sky Larks, 19 Yellowhammers, 2-3 Sparrowhawks, 1 Treecreeper, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3+ Bullfinches, 20+ Linnets, 4-6 Nuthatches, 3+ Coal Tits, 1 female Kestrel, 1 singing Goldcrest, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (2 drumming), 3 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Mistle Thrushes, good numbers of Fieldfares and Redwings, 10-20 Collared Doves, 2+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, 20+ Common Gulls, c.8 Black-headed Gulls (DKC/PW). Sunday 17th January ''' 1 Little Owl, 7 Rooks, 1 Yellowhammer, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Bullfinches, c.30 Linnets, c.15 Sky Larks, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1+ Mistle Thrushes, good numbers of Fieldfares and Redwings, 1 Song Thrush, 5 Nuthatches, c.5 Coal Tits, 1 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Stock Doves, 2+ Rose-ringed Parakeets. Also 8 Roe Deer. (DKC/KJM). '''Saturday 2nd January 2-3 Woodcocks, 2 Common Buzzards, 6+ Yellowhammers, 1 Treecreeper, 5+ Nuthatches, 2 Bullfinches, 3 Lesser Redpolls, 17+ Sky Larks, 9+ Meadow Pipits, 3 Coal Tits, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrests (DKC). 2009 Sightings DECEMBER Thursday 31st December 1 Woodcock, 8+ Yellowhammers, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Pied Wagtail (DKC). Saturday 26th December 1 Brambling, 1 Common Buzzard, c.300 Chaffinches, 15+ Yellowhammers, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3+ Sky Larks, 2 Kestrels, 7 Mistle Thrushes (DKC/KJM). Monday 14th December 1 Little Owl, 1 Common Buzzard seen off by Rooks, 2 Grey Herons, 12 Sky Larks, 100+ Fieldfares, 20+ Redwings, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Song Thrush, 3 Jays, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Common Gull, 3 Rose-ringed Parakeets (MS). Sunday 13th December 1 Little Owl, 1 Common Buzzard, 5+ Yellowhammers, c.250 Chaffinches, c.100 Fieldfares, c.50 Redwings, 6 Mistle Thrushes, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Grey Heron, 10-15 Meadow Pipits, 1+ Sky Lark, c.20 Linnets, 2 Goldcrests, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Redpolls, c.20 Stock Doves, 10-20 House Sparrows, 1 Rose-ringed Parakeet, 7 Collared Doves (DKC/KJM). Saturday 12th December 2 Bramblings, 1 Common Buzzard, 36 Yellowhammers, 158+ Fieldfares, 50-100 Redwings, 25 Sky Larks, 450 Chaffinches, 100+ Linnets, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 1+ Treecreeper, 3+ Goldcrests, c.5 Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, 1+ Rose-ringed Parakeet, 10-20 Greenfinches, c.10 Goldfinches, c.5 Common Gulls, c.30 Black-headed Gulls, 10+ Herring Gulls''' (DKC/KJM). ---- '''NOVEMBER Saturday 28th November c.15 Yellowhammers, 3 Redpolls, c.15 Sky Larks, a handful of Meadow Pipits, c.300 Linnets, 1 Bullfinch, 10+ House Sparrows, c.40 Fieldfares, 20+ Redwings, 2 Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (DKC/KJM). Sunday 22nd November 1 Stonechat, 2 Reed Buntings, 2 Lesser Redpolls, 50+ Linnets, c.40 Chaffinches, up to 10 Sky Larks, 1+ Meadow Pipit, 10+ House Sparrows, 1 Kestrel (DKC/KJM). Saturday 14th November 4 Mallards and small numbers of Linnet also several Jackdaws (DKC/KJM).